In an electronic throttle control system, a potentiometer replaces the cable that normally runs to the throttle body of a vehicle engine. Wires send a pedal position signal from the potentiometer to a microprocessor which determines how much throttle opening to provide. An inherent problem of such a system is that the pedal must now have its own return springs. The "feel" of an electronic pedal can be very different from that of a cable system since cables have hysteresis whereas a simple return spring on a pedal module has little or no hysteresis. Accordingly, pedal modules for electronic throttle control systems have in the past included mechanisms for providing hysteresis. However, these have usually consisted of friction plates or means that create forces independent of the return spring forces. If the hysteresis friction is too high, optimal pedal operation may not be achieved. To avoid this, the hysteresis friction must be limited to an extent where it may not provide the desired pedal "feel".